<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fairy Godfather by Rakkimiruku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019064">The Fairy Godfather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakkimiruku/pseuds/Rakkimiruku'>Rakkimiruku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood and Injury, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Godfather Jihyun Kim, Jihyun Kim is a fairy, Jihyun Week 2020, MC owns a boba shop, NSFW, OOC Kim Jihyun, OOC V, Out of Character, Shameless Smut, Smut, V is an asshole, Vaginal Sex, if you would call it that, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakkimiruku/pseuds/Rakkimiruku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate and in need of help, Yu goes to the only person she can for protection. The Fairy Godfather.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V | Kim Jihyun &amp; Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun &amp; Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fairy Godfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For day one of <a href="https://mysme-events.tumblr.com/post/626752672562872320/jihyun-week-2020">Jihyun Week 2020</a><br/>Prompt: Sept 3 - Fairytale / Temptations<br/>This mostly falls under Fairytale, but I guess temptations may apply as well.<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu was sick of this shit.<br/><br/>Her mother’s boba shop, which has been in business for over twenty years, was broken into once again. The front glass doors were shattered, along with the floor to ceiling windows that gave the shop a beautiful source of natural light. The criminals weren’t even doing this for money, since there was nothing in the shop worth taking, they just did it to cause damage.<br/><br/>Yu cursed down at the broken glass, kicking some of it with her shoes as if the effort would do anything to clean up this mess. She grabbed her phone, dialing the police for the second time this month. They just had the windows replaced a week ago after the last break in, dipping into their own savings to try and make the place presentable. Their insurance price was going through the roof, and no one wanted to come to the shop that was constantly under attack.<br/><br/>Of course the police could do nothing once they showed up, they only assured her that they were on the case and would find the people that had done this. The same shit they’ve been giving her all damn year.<br/><br/>“Our boba is just <em>that</em> good,” Yu’s brother Lee joked while he swept the glass into a dustpan.<br/><br/>Yu narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a glare that no longer phased him. “That wasn’t funny the first time and it’s not funny now.”<br/><br/>“Oh, come on,” Lee groaned and dumped the glass into the trash. “I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”<br/><br/>Yu waved him off, choosing not to say anything more to him. He would just try to brighten her mood, which was impossible at the moment. She dreaded calling her mom and letting her know what happened once again. Her mother would insist on closing the shop down, she would give up without a fight.<br/><br/>And Yu wasn’t about to give up.<br/><br/>There weren’t many options for regular humans to use when it came to protecting their businesses. Sure, you could hire a witch to cast a protection spell, but those were expensive and didn’t last a long time. Plus, a lot of witches liked to try tricks during the contract signing process. They would change it after it was signed, and they were a fucking magical being, who were you to try and prove them wrong?<br/><br/>Genies were out of the question. There were only horror stories that came from making a wish with a genie. Most of them leading to death.<br/><br/>Wizard? No, last time they contacted a wizard he wanted Yu’s hand in marriage. Which, <em> ew </em> , she wasn’t about to give up her freedom like that. Wizards were known for having multiple wives, one of those Mormons, and that meant she would have to share a cramped space with a bunch of other poor unfortunate women and their children.<br/><br/>No, there was only one option remaining that Yu could even attempt.<br/><br/>The fairies.<br/><br/>Her mother insisted that, no matter what, they never turned to fairies.<br/><br/>Contrary to popular belief, fairies weren’t the tricksters that all of the stories led you to believe. They were a vicious group of immortal beings, and if you crossed them even once you would find yourself buried six feet under ground with an undying spell on top of that. They knew how to do business, even if that meant taking shortcuts or slitting your neck for their benefit.<br/><br/>Yu stood outside a popular meeting place for fairies, a small bistro that served mostly sandwiches and coffee. She never dared go there before, you never wanted to bring the attention of a fairy to yourself.<br/><br/>But she was desperate.<br/><br/>With a deep breath she went inside, her bag tucked closely to her side, not to keep it safe but to keep her nerves about her. She needed to approach this situation carefully. After-all, she had no idea who was doing the damage to her mother’s shop, it could be the fairies themselves looking for some protection money.<br/><br/>There weren’t many of them in the bistro, only one table in the back corner had three fairies sitting and chatting while they smoked their cigars and sipped their espresso.<br/><br/>“Can I help you?” A voice behind Yu pulled her attention away from the three fairies and to the deli stand where a young fairy with blonde hair stood. His smile was sweet and welcoming, but she could even see the touch of worry that pooled in his eyes as he stared at her. They told her to just order a sandwich and get the hell out of there.<br/><br/>“No thank you,” Yu said and turned her back to him, giving him no time to protest as she made her way to the table.<br/><br/>Anyone would know Jihyun Kim just from a simple glance. The Fairy Godfather. His shaggy but styled mint colored hair and matching eyes were often on the news for one reason or another. No detective or FBI agent could ever seem to pin anything on him, the fairy was clever and knew how to avoid the law with expert precision.<br/><br/>“Hm?” Jihyun looked up from his coffee, a smirk teasing on the corner of his mouth. “And who do we have here?”<br/><br/>“Do you want me to get rid of her?” The fairy sitting on his left with short brown hair and an intimidating gaze locked onto Yu. She looked her up and down before scoffing. “What kind of human thinks she has the right to just waltz in here and approach the Don?”<br/><br/>“Relax, Jaehee,” Jihyun breathed out after a drag from his cigar. He lifted his free hand, gesturing for Yu to take the empty seat across from him. “I’m sure she means no harm.”<br/><br/>“Thank you,” Yu mumbled and eased herself into the chair slowly, her bag gripped tightly in her lap as she stared across the table to Jihyun.<br/><br/>The reports on Jihyun did him no justice.<br/><br/>It was common sense that all fairies were good looking, rumored to be fallen angels biding their time on earth before they were sent straight to hell.<br/><br/>If that rumor were true, then Jihyun was a god among them. Yu shivered as he gazed back at her, it felt as if he locked her there, studying her without words, undressing her without given permission, fucking her senseless while she held her breath out of fear. Fairies were not to be fucked with, thus you would feel their wrath. And Yu could already feel so much more than that, fear and desire mixed into a dangerous cocktail that Jihyun injected straight into her veins just by looking at her.<br/><br/>“What can we do for you miss…?”<br/><br/>“Yu. Yu Park.”<br/><br/>“Yu Park,” Jihyun grinned as he repeated her name slowly, rolling it over his tongue like it was his first meal of the day. Light yet delicious. “What do you need, Miss Yu?”<br/><br/>“Just Yu is fine,” she mumbled and opened her bag, making the two fairies on either side of Jihyun flinch. “Sorry!” She squeaked out and slowly pulled a piece of paper out to be pushed across the table and to Jihyun.<br/><br/>“What’s this?” Jihyun held the paper up, an address and photo of the boba shop on it. “A rival?”<br/><br/>“N-no, it’s my own shop, and-”<br/><br/>“-We don’t do insurance fraud,” Jaehee growled, cutting Yu off, refusing to give the human a chance to explain herself.<br/><br/>Jihyun twisted in his seat, his hand flying out at lightning speed to grab Jaehee by the back of the neck and throw her skull forward and into the table. Yu nearly jumped out of her seat at the action, all the dishes shaking from the sudden thump from Jaehee’s forehead into the thick wood. “Did I fucking <em> ask you </em> what was on this paper?” He hissed and dragged her out of her chair, forcing her to bow from the painful grip he held.<br/><br/>“No, sir,” She grunted out.<br/><br/>“Jumin,” Jihyun called for the other fairy, his fiery eyes leaving Jaehee to swap to the other male. “Take Jaehee to the doctor, she unfortunately has some sudden head trauma. And be a dear, lock the front door. We don’t need to be interrupted.”<br/><br/>“Of course,” Jumin bowed and crossed to where Jaehee was still forced to bend over from Jihyun’s grip. The Don finally released her when Jumin helped her to stand and leave the bistro. Yu tried not to look at the wound leaking from her forehead, blood gushing down the front of her face and leaking onto her dress suit.<br/><br/>Jihyun sighed and turned his attention back to Yu, his elbows going onto the table and fingers lacing under his chin so he could rest his head while he stared at her. “My apologies, Miss Yu.”<br/><br/>“It’s- it’s ah.. No problem,” This was a mistake, she shouldn’t have come here. Jihyun’s raw power was terrifying, and now she was here completely alone with him. She was bound to fail.<br/><br/>“Please,” Jihyun smiled, and it did nothing to calm Yu down. “Continue.”<br/><br/>Fear or not, demon in an angel's disguise, it didn’t matter. Yu needed to at least try.<br/><br/>“We keep getting vandalized,” Yu began, her hands tightening in fists below the table. “Twice this month already.”<br/><br/>“And what do you suggest we do about this?” Jihyun sat back up and grabbed his cigar to place between his lips once more. He let it rest there a moment before giving it a quick suck. The scent of the smoke was honeyed, but the sweetness only made it feel more dangerous. “Do you want to kill them?”<br/><br/>“N-not if we don’t have to,” Yu protested, much to Jihyun’s delight. “We just need protection.”<br/><br/>“And the police?”<br/><br/>“They’ve been useless.”<br/><br/>Jihyun placed the cigar on his ash tray and leaned back into his seat, his arms crossed behind his head, “What do you offer in exchange for our protection then?”<br/><br/>“I’m-” Yu paused, why the hell hadn’t she thought of that before she came here? She had no real goods to offer him, and the shop sure as fuck wasn’t bringing in a fuck ton of money. “I’m… not sure. I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before.”<br/><br/>“How much money can you offer?”<br/><br/>Yu ducked her head, “Not a lot. Maybe ten percent.”<br/><br/>Jihyun laughed, loud enough to make Yu look up in fear. It was a bitter laugh, one that told her she just wasted his time and was probably going to pay for it.<br/><br/>“Ten perfect?! What a joke! What, am I supposed to protect you for some <em> fucking boba </em> on top of that!?” Jihyun stood too quickly, his chair screeching across the floor in protest. “ <em> Ten percent. </em> Do I look like a fucking joke to you?”<br/><br/>“No!” Yu shouted and waved her hands in front of herself. Jihyun was still laughing at her, his hands coming down to grip either side of the table so he could lean over her and hover his face directly in front of hers.<br/><br/>“Then what do you offer me?!” Jihyun roared, the table was sent flying off and into the wall, the dishes falling to the floor with a crash, all of them breaking into pieces. The fairy stepped over them, the glass crunching beneath his feet as he preyed on Yu. “Tell me, or I’ll fucking burn your shop to the ground myself for wasting my time.”<br/><br/>“I don’t have anything else!” Yu cried. “That’s all I have to offer!”<br/><br/>“Think harder!” Jihyun growled. “What else do you have?!”<br/><br/>“Me!” Yu wailed in reply. But who would want even that? Such a last pathetic cry while she drowned in her own agony. It was a worthless attempt, one that should cost her her life. And yet, she continued, giving everything she had. “All I have to offer is myself!” Her eyes were squeezed tight, her fists shaking in terror, waiting for the blow that didn’t come.<br/><br/>She opened her eyes slowly, hoping that this was all a dream and that she would awake in her bed. That she seriously hadn’t just offered herself up like some kind of prize.<br/><br/>Instead Jihyun was crouching in front of her, a sweet smile on his lips with something positively sinister dwelling deep beneath it. <br/><br/>“ <em> Deal </em> .”<br/><br/><br/><br/>*********************************<br/><br/><br/><br/>“D- Deal?” Yu asked quietly, the blood draining from her face. What did she just agree to?<br/><br/>“May I take you here?” Jihyun whispered in return, his hand coming up to brush her bangs away from her face. “I’d like to collect my payment now.”<br/><br/>“I-” Yu gasped as Jihyun let her hair tangle around his fingers, urging her forward to push his lips against her own. She tilted her head up, reaching up higher, her body taking over her while her mind was filled with fear. His lips were hot, intense, and filling her with desire that she’d never felt before.<br/><br/>She whined in displeasure as he pulled away, her lips chasing him far enough to make her stand from her own chair in hopes of having another taste of those sinful lips.<br/><br/>“So needy,” Jihyun smirked against her lips before pulling her into another kiss. Yu sighed as she let him take control, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck, silently begging him to never stop.<br/><br/>Jihyun lifted her with ease, his hands gripping just under her ass so that she could wrap her legs around him. Yu was pushed into the wall, her back connecting with the surface in a loud thud as Jihyun kept his mouth on her. The kiss became demanding, his tongue slipping out to be forced into her own mouth, dancing over her tongue in the kind of tango that had her groaning out for more.<br/><br/>“Ah,” Yu cried when Jihyun left her lips once again, moving to trail his lips over her neck and down her neck. “Jihyun, please,” She begged, not even sure what she was asking for.<br/><br/>Jihyun chuckled, biting down lightly just above her collarbone, “Who is the one getting the deal here? It sounds like you and not me.”<br/><br/>She barely heard him, the only thing she knew was that she needed more. “ <em> Please </em> , Jihyun.”<br/><br/>“As you wish, Miss Yu.”<br/><br/>Jihyun’s thrusts were brutal, unforgiving, and each one harder than the last. Yu reached out for something to grab onto, anything that could give her grounding while Jihyun railed into her. He bent her over another table, one that he hadn’t thrown against the wall in his fury, and jerked her pants down to expose herself to him. In an instant he was mounting her, sliding between her thighs and entering her tight heat with a groan.<br/><br/>“Jihyun!” She moaned as he slowed his pace, pulling out her slowly just to tease the head of his cock right at her entrance.<br/><br/>He grabbed onto her hair, lifting her head off the table and forcing her to look back at him. “Look at yourself,” He laughed into their reflection of the bistro windows, anyone from outside could see them if they looked hard enough. But the setting sun hit the windows in a way that made it easy for Yu to see her own reflection as Jihyun fucked into her. “Look how much you love my fucking cock.”<br/><br/>“I-” Another forceful thrust had Yu tripping over her words. Jihyun was wild, unpredictable as he indulged himself with her dripping heat.<br/><br/>“Say you love it,” He commanded, his hips stopping and cutting Yu off from the pleasure he delivered to her. “Say you love my cock.”<br/><br/>“Jihyun-”<br/><br/>He eased in slowly, the grip in her hair tightening as she moaned out from feeling so full of his hard cock again. “ <em> Say it </em> ,” He growled and pushed himself in to the hilt, holding himself there and refusing to move.<br/><br/>“I-” Yu cried out as Jihyun jerked her head up again, a mix between pleasure and pain that she wanted to border on for the rest of her days. “I love your cock,” She breathed out.<br/><br/>“Again,” Jihyun moaned and began rolling his hips again, only giving Yu a little bit of the drug she was desperate for.<br/><br/>“I love it,” She sobbed as his thrusts began to speed up once again. More. She needed more! “I love your cock, Jihyun!”<br/><br/>“Good girl,” Jihyun praised her and released her hair only to grab onto her hips. His nails dug into her skin as he fucked her, she would have bruises in the morning, but she didn’t care.<br/><br/>Jihyun leaned over her, letting his length dig even deeper into her entrance, filling her to the bim as he chased after his own pleasure. Yu tilted her head to the side, opening her mouth and crying out to the fairy for another kiss. He obliged to his little human, groaning as he licked over her lips in a messy kiss as he came close to his release.<br/><br/>“I’m going to fill you up with my cum,” Jihyun murmured. “Do you want that, Miss Yu? Do you want my cum?”<br/><br/>“Yes!” Yu was already there, Jihyun pushing her over the edge with his words. “Yes, Jihyun! Give it to me!” She was shaking under his thrusts, her orgasm hitting her harder than she’d ever felt before.<br/><br/>Jihyun’s hips snapped against her ass, the fairy finishing inside of Yu with a final groan.<br/><br/>She’d never felt so dirty, yet so desired, and while she knew this was a mistake; she wasn’t even sorry.<br/><br/><br/><br/>************<br/><br/>“The shop hasn’t been messed with in a few weeks,” Lee mentioned to Yu after he finished ringing up another customer.<br/><br/>“Mhm,” Yu hummed as she started making the drink, a simple lychee tea with strawberry popping boba and a cheese top. “It’s been nice.”<br/><br/>“Did you do something?” Lee questioned as he watched his sister pour the boba into the tea with a large spoon.<br/><br/>Yu shook her head, “Not really.”<br/><br/>Lee crossed his arms over his chest, “Really?”<br/><br/>“Yep,” Yu handed the drink over to Lee so that he could deliver it to the customers table. “Must just be the cops doing their job for once.”<br/><br/>Lee just shrugged and took the drink over, leaving Yu behind the counter. It was great, things were finally back to normal and she couldn’t be happier. The shop was busier than ever, customers flooding the place like they had some kind of regrand opening, when in reality they just got new windows for the last time.<br/><br/>They were pulling in more cash than usual, another boba shop down the block had a freak fire and it put them out of business. To Yu, they deserved it, she was pretty sure they were the bastards that kept breaking her windows. They also seemed like the type that were stupid enough to accidentally leave a burner on and destroy their own building. And at least this brought their loyal customers and their friends back almost every day. It was getting to the point where they might have to hire a few people to work with them since they were so busy.<br/><br/>Yu’s attention was taken from her thoughts and to the front of the shop as a customer opened one of the doors, the bell ringing above them as they stepped inside.<br/><br/>She was <em> not </em> expecting this.<br/><br/>“Hello, Miss Yu,” Jihyun greeted as he waltzed into the shop, making his way to the register with a smile. He wore a sharp white suite, and while it looked amazing on him.. all Yu wanted to do was rip it to shreds and get his cock on her tongue.<br/><br/>“Jihyun,” She greeted back, heat flooding to her cheeks as she remembered the last time she saw him. He fucked her senseless, bid her a kiss goodbye, and promised to keep an eye on her shop. “How are you?”<br/><br/>“Positively  <em>parched</em>,” He purred and leaned over the counter, shocking Yu as his hands gripped her wrists and jerked over forward to bring their lips together in a quick but sweet kiss.<br/><br/>She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t miss him, didn’t miss the way he kissed her, just one hour with him a few weeks ago and she was already hooked. Yu didn’t think she would see him again, at least not this soon, she assumed that their deal was done, that he wouldn't actually want to see her again.<br/><br/>“What do you recommend?” He asked once he pulled away, Yu still stood there with her lips tinglings and wishing he would kiss her again.<br/><br/>“The strawberry matcha,” She said and bit her lip. “Sweet... but bitter, like you.”<br/><br/>“Sounds lovely,” Jihyun pulled out his wallet and handed her a few twenties, waving her off when she tried to refuse the extra bills.<br/><br/>With a huff, Yu turned her back and started on his drink. She peeked over her shoulder to see Jihyun’s gaze trailing over her backside, it was tempting to take him to the back room and have him again. But the customers would hear for sure.<br/><br/>“Business seems good,” Jihyun remarked.<br/><br/>Yu nodded and stabbed a straw into Jihyun’s drink before handing it to him, “Our rival shop went out of business.”<br/><br/>“ <em> Oh my </em> ,” Jihyun feigned shock and took a sip of his tea. “ <em> What </em> are the odds?”<br/><br/>Yu’s eyes widened, “You <em> didn’t </em> .”<br/><br/>Jihyun rolled his eyes, “ <em> Of course </em> I did, Miss Yu.”<br/><br/>“But-”<br/><br/>“Uh, <em> Yu </em> ?” Lee questioned as he rejoined her behind the counter, her brother eyeing Jihyun uneasily.<br/><br/>Jihyun’s eyes flashed to Lee, they were filled with the same fire she saw when he smashed Jaehee’s face into the table. They were telling him to back the fuck off without using any words.<br/><br/>“My brother,” Yu was quick to say, her hand going to Jihyun’s cheek and urging him to look back over to her. “Don’t worry.”<br/><br/>His eyes softened at her touch, the fairy leaning into her palm before speaking. “And <em> what, </em> exactly, would I be worrying about, Miss Yu?” Jihyun teased, sucking on his straw and chewing on a few boba.<br/><br/>“That I would be fucking anyone but you?” Yu whispered so that her brother wouldn’t be able to hear.<br/><br/>“So bold,” the fairy mused and leaned forward to give Yu a kiss on the cheek. “But you’re not wrong. I’ll be back to pick you up at eight.”<br/><br/>Yu shook her head in disbelief as Jihyun just started walking away without explaining himself. “For what?”<br/><br/>Jihyun chuckled and spoke over his shoulder as he opened the front door to leave, “For a date, what else?”<br/><br/>Yu slowly turned to look over at her brother once Jihyun was out of the shop, already worried about how he would judge her.<br/><br/>He snorted and rolled his eyes at her. “ <em> Must be the cops doing their job </em> ,” He mocked. “<em>Jihyun Kim </em> ?! Yu, are you <em> insane </em> ?!”<br/><br/>“Don’t tell mom,” She begged. “She’ll fucking kill me.”<br/><br/>“I won’t,” Lee laughed and dropped the extra matcha from Jihyun’s drink into the sink. “Just be careful.”<br/><br/>“I will.”<br/><br/>And she would.<br/><br/>Though, she was looking forward to a night of being fucked again by the most dangerous being in their city.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://rakkimiruku.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/rakkimiruku">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>